Nett's Pyramid
Protect the Obelisk to receive experience points (EXP) and special accessories, up to 3 free times daily. Nett's Pyramid Entry Tickets are reset at midnight. There are four levels of difficulty - Normal, Hard, Chaos and Hell. Each level of difficulty have different entry requirements and available loots. Players will get EXP and one of the available loots when they successfully clear a round of Nett's Pyramid. * Level Requirement: At least Level 60 * Entry Capacity: 2 to 4 players Details Nett's Pyramid can be accessed through Dungeons → Pyramid. Create Room/Quick Join After selecting the level of difficulty, players can enter Nett's Pyramid by creating a room or joining an already existing room. Create Room * The player creates a private waiting room for Nett's Pyramid. * Other players are unable to enter the waiting room through Quick Join, and only friends or guild members can enter by invitation. * The private waiting room can be changed to a public room by tapping on to Public Room, allowing random players to enter. However, this change cannot be undone. Quick Join * The player enters an existing Nett's Pyramid waiting room. A new public waiting room will be created if there is no existing waiting room. * Each time a new player enters the waiting room, the waiting time will be extended for another 60 seconds automatically. When the fourth player enters, the dungeon will automatically begin in 4 seconds. * Players will enter the dungeon after 60 seconds, even if it is not a full party. To avoid this, the player who created the room can tap on 60 S to extend the waiting time. * A party is created when all players in the waiting room enter the dungeon. Thus, other players are unable to enter the waiting room when a party has been created. Game Play There is a total of four platforms, and monsters will appear from the portal on the right. The monsters will appear in waves, and will be moving towards the left. Players will have to eliminate the monsters before they reach the utmost left-side of the platform. The first wave of monsters appear 5 seconds after the party enters the dungeon. Rewards Different modes will offer a different range of rewards. The reward obtained for the round will be revealed once the dungeon has successfully been cleared. Others Life Points At the start of each round, the Obelisk will have 20 life points for the party. When the life point reaches 0, the round will end as the party has failed to protect the Obelisk. The party's life points is stated at the top right of the screen, under the main menu and bag icons. Monsters For the first nine waves, monsters and mini bosses will appear on all four platforms. For the final wave, the boss will only appear on two platforms - the bottom and the second top platforms. Click here to view the list of monsters and bosses. Points Points are obtained when monsters and mini bosses are defeated. They can be used to activate Eye Items. Points are stated at the top right of the screen, under the main menu and bag icons. They are also stated once the dungeon has ended, along with the amount of EXP obtained. Waves The monsters will appear in waves. A total of 10 waves, the first nine waves last for 30 seconds each. The duration of the final wave is dependent on how long players take to defeat the final boss. The current wave number and time left is stated in the middle of the top of the screen. Levels of Difficulty Normal Entry Level: Levels 60 to 200 Loot List Hard Entry Level: Levels 80 to 200 Loot List Chaos Entry Level: Levels 100 to 200 Loot List Hell Entry Level: Levels 140 to 200 Loot List EXP Reward Besides the getting an item from the loot list, players will obtain EXP for each attempt of Nett's Pyramid. The amount of EXP obtained at the end of Nett's Pyramid is dependent on the following factors: *Players will be awarded EXP even if they failed to clear all 10 waves. However, EXP is only awarded when players have cleared at least the third wave. Thus, there is no EXP rewarded if only the first two waves are cleared. *Other factors include the number of waves cleared, the Obelisk's remaining life points, the party's remaining points as well as the number of party members. *EXP buffs will have no effect on the amount of EXP obtained from Nett's Pyramid. Eye Item The Eye Items are buffs that can be applied by using points acquired when playing Nett's Pyramid. The Eye Item's icon will be outlined in red when it is ready for use, after accumulating the required amount of points. Types of Eye Item Category:Dailies Category:Dungeons Category:Nett's Pyramid